


how do you say hold me?

by always_abridesmaid



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: ALSO i have a royalty au up, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuties, I love them all, Jason speaks Spanish, M/M, Rooftops, happy boys, i wrote this bc my one friend was nonexistent, jason's teaching peterspanish, my teacher wants me to show him this, peter goes to bed at unhealthy times, so read that, this is based off sunrise from in the heights, this song is hella good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_abridesmaid/pseuds/always_abridesmaid
Summary: "how do you say "hold me"?""abrázame."





	how do you say hold me?

**Author's Note:**

> MOST OF THIS DIALOGUE WAS TAKEN FROM IN THE HEIGHTS BY LIN MANUEL MIRANDA

Peter followed Jason out onto the rooftop. "Jason, it's—" Peter checked his watch turning back to the older boy. "—4:50 A.M, and I'm freezing, so what are we doing out here?" He wrapped his arms around his waist tighter.

"It's the best time of the day, Petey," Jason told him, sitting down at his usual spot. Peter rolled his eyes looking around at the dark sky.

"It's my bedtime." Peter deadpanned. Jason got up, grabbing the redheads hand and pulled him to sit down with him.

"That's unhealthy," Jason told him, the small boy shrugged. Jason shook his head disappointed. He took off the jacket he was wearing and handed it Peter who placed it on. "So are you ready to try again?" Jason asked.

"I am," Peter told him. Jason smiled, grabbing Peter's hand in his. Peter smiled back, his green eyes darting down to Jason's lips.

The caramel skinned boy took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go..." He trailed off, rubbing circles on Peter's hand with his thumb. "Esquína."

Peter looked at him, "Corner." He stated. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Tienda?" He asked Peter's face lit up, he knew this!

"Store." Jason giggled at the small boy.

He scooted closer to Jason. "Bombilla." He smirked at his best friend, thinking he stumped him.

"Lightbulb," Peter told him, Jason made a shrugging motion with his face and Peter laughed.

"You sure?" Jason teased. Peter nodded.

"I'm sure." Jason made a gesture with his hands.

"All correct," Jason told him, Peter did a little gesture with his hands.

Jason bit his lip, getting closer to Peter. "Teach me a little more," Peter asked him. The caramel skinned boy nodded.

"Calor."

"Heat." It was freezing outside, but the heat between the two was unmistakable.

"Anoche."

"Last night." Last night seemed like a dream, a distant memory. Hands touching hands, feet touching feet. Mouth against mouth, all seemed like a whisper of smoke.

"Dolor."

"Pain." So much pain, endless hiding. So many secrets.

"That's right." Jason looked down. "Llámame."

"Call me." Jason always did. "Azul."

"Blue." Everything felt blue, the space between them was deafening. Peter felt blue, Jason felt blue the sky behind them.

"Ámame."

"Love me." God did Peter love Jason.

"Perhaps I do..." Jason trailed off and Peter got even closer to the curly haired boy.

"Well, how do you say "kiss me"?" Peter asked leaning in.

"Bésame." And Peter did, he connected their lips, letting the intoxicating kiss take over. Jason placed his hands on the side of Peter's cheeks. The redheaded boy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. "And how do you say "hold me"?"

"Abrázame." Jason pulled Peter into his lap. "Al Amanecer." Peter gave him a puzzled look. "At sunrise." Jason translated for him. He turned Peter's head for the smaller boy to see the sun reaching through the horizon.

"Al Amanecer," Peter repeated. "I don't know."

"Yo, no sé." Jason didn't know where this was going. Did he want it to end? No.

"What to do."

"Qué Hacer." What has he going to do, this was a  _sin_ according to everyone around him.

"Now that I've found you."

"Ahora Que te encontré." Jason was happy he found Peter. Happy to be with him, he loved him.

"What will he say?"

"Qué dirá?" What would his father say? What would Father say? What would God say? Jason didn't know. It worried him more than anything.

"When he sees me around you?" Peter turned back around towards Jason. "So how do you say "help me"?"

"Ayúdame." Jason would help Peter until the end of the world.

"And how do you say "promise me"?"

"Prométeme," Jason promised Peter everything, his love, his trust, _everything._

"Promise me you'll stay beyond the sunrise," Peter begged Jason.

"I don't care what people say beyond the sunrise," Jason told him, he connected their lips once more. The kiss was short but as sweet as the others. "Promise me you'll stay."

"I'll stay." And Peter would, he would never leave Jason. "And how do you say "always"?"

"Para Siempre." Jason would be with him always.

"Para Siempre," Peter repeated, Jason nodded.

Forever you and I.


End file.
